You Can Never Forget Love
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella moves to Mystic Falls to find comfort and safety for her and her son. Holding the Salvatore name and other secrets, Bella has to keep her loved ones safe. While balancing the job of a mother. The only question is, who's the father? M for minor violence


Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Damon walked behind Stefan and Elena as they walked up to the Salvatore house. After just having dealt with the death or Rose, Damon was more than happy to be back home and hopefully be alone. He was beginning to feel tired of all the problems that seemed to revolve around the doppelganger. "Well what are you two waiting for, open the damn door." Damon hissed in a bad mood.

Elena reached for the door knob again only to pull her hand away and hiss in pain. "I can't!"

Damon looked around and noticed the car in the driveway that was hooked up to what looked like a now empty moving van. "You have to be kidding me."

Stefan followed his gaze, "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I'm ready to find out." Damon said, he knocked on the door loudly knowing that whomever was inside would hear him.

The sound of footsteps was clear to both vampires as they heard them approach. The door swung open revealing a short brunette with large brown eyes. Damon eyed her knowing that he knew her somehow. "May I help you?" She asked as she eyed the three people on the porch.

"What are you doing here, this is the Salvatore Boarding House, it doesn't belong to you." Elena said rudely not happy of another person coming into town.

The girl smirked, "I'm sorry, but this house does belong to me. It's been my home for a long time. I just recently came back into town to reclaim it. I'm Isabella Salvatore, the owner of this home."

Damon's mind clicked as he recognized the name. Isabella. This was his little Bella. The girl he had met when she was just a baby. The small fragile little girl he saw every year until she was 18 and just seemed to disappear. "Izzy?"

Bella smiled at Damon. "Hello, Damon. It's been a while."

"Damon?" Elena questioned annoyed that Damon seemed to have some connection to the girl.

"Get her out of here Stefan." Damon said keeping his gaze on Bella who had been a daughter to him. "Now!" He growled as he saw Stefan wasn't moving.

"We'll talk later," Stefan said sternly.

Damon waved his hand dismissively to his brother and Elena, he moved to stand directly in front of Bella who was still behind the door. He didn't speak and neither did she as they both waited for Stefan to drive away.

"I don't like that girl," Bella said breaking the silence after Stefan and Elena had left.

Damon smirked, ignoring the comment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm fixing up my home," Bella responded. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Damon eyed her his eyes turning to stone as he stared at her. She had changed over the years, she was older but still as beautiful as she had always been. She was 24 that he was sure of, but the anger of having mourned her after she disappeared had risen. "Where the hell have you been? I looked everywhere for you!"

Bella sighed and leaned against the door frame, "If I invite you in, you promise to let me explain things? If you can't be patient, then you're never getting back in this house."

"I could always compel you," Damon responded his smirk still in place.

Bella jingled the bracelet with vervain in front of his face. "I also took to drinking vervain every day. Yes or no?"

"Yes," Damon said slightly annoyed that she had the upper hand at the moment. "Can I come in now or are we still acting like twelve year olds."

"I can't say I missed your attitude Damon," Bella said she moved aside. "Come in, Damon."

Damon stepped inside he shook his head as he could already see the difference in the home. He walked past Bella to the bar and sighed in annoyance as he couldn't find any liquor. "What did you do with all my drinks?"

"I put them away and out of sight," Bella responded she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you a day drinker now?"

"I've always been a day drinker, can't you tell it's what keeps me in my chipper attitude." Damon replied in annoyance. "If we're going to do this I'm going to need a drink."

Bella rolled her eyes, "In the kitchen, top shelf."

Damon headed to the kitchen he paused as he saw almost everything had been changed. "How did you do this in less than three hours?"

"Money can do a lot of things" Bella replied she watched as Damon poured himself a glass. He handed her a glass but she refused. "I don't drink."

"Everyone drinks," Damon said as he finished off his drink. He sighed annoyed as she didn't touch her glass. He took it and drank most of it. "Start from the funeral."

"I left," Bella said simply. "I had all my things in the back of my truck. When it was over, I got in and I drove. I stopped once I was in Vegas. I changed my name and started going by Salvatore instead of Swan. A couple years ago, Zach was driving the Salvatore business to the ground and he was going to lose everything. I bought the business, the house, everything in the Salvatore name. Zach and I had a deal, he'd rent out the house and keep it maintained and I'd deal with the business. Zach stopped paying rent a while ago so I figured he was dead, and I came back to town. I took the house back in my name and put a spell on it to prevent anyone from coming in without permission."

Damon looked at Bella not completely buying what she was saying. "You're lying, princess. Or did you forget who it was that taught you to lie."

"How could I forget," Bella replied with smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not lying, it's withholding information. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Am I still allowed to live here," Damon asked after a few minutes had passed.

Bella's eyes turned cold, "As long as you don't bring any trouble into my home, I don't care. I've learned a lot on my travels Damon. I'm a lot stronger than average witches and this is more than just protecting myself it's about protecting the person I love the most in this world."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Found a boyfriend?"

Bella glared at Damon but didn't answer as the small sound of footsteps caught both her and Damon's attention.

"MOMMY!" A small male voice yelled out. Bella turned away from Damon and headed into the living room. She smiled at the small boy that stood in front of her. She kneeled down and picked him up.

"What's wrong Niko?" Bella asked as she pushed his blond hair out of his eyes revealing the strong blue eyes of his father.

"I'm hungry," Niko replied tapping his stomach to prove his point he hadn't spotted Damon in the corner watching them.

"Okay," Bella said with a smile, "I'll make you a snack if you go back upstairs and play with your toys for a bit."

"Ok, mommy," He said happily as he practically jumped out of Bella's arms and ran.

Bella turned to Damon. "That was Nicholas, my son."

"You have a son?" Damon asked. "A six year old son?"

Bella shook her head, "He's five not six. He's everything to me Damon, and if you want to live in this house, you have to know not to bring anything into this house that will harm him."

"Where's the father?" Damon said angrily, "You were what 19 when you had him? Where's the kid's father?"

Bella pulled out a bag of vegetables from the fridge and began to assort them out on a plate. "He didn't know I was pregnant with Niko, I didn't even know until he had already left."

"Do you know who he is?" Damon asked.

Bella glared at him. "Of course I know who the father is! I just don't know where he is. Look, Niko has been fine without his father so far. I brought him here to keep him safe, not to be in danger. If you live here, you have to understand that. I will do anything and everything to keep my son safe, like I've doing since the moment I knew I was pregnant."

Damon nodded, "Introduce me to the rugrat then."

Bella glared at Damon. "What does this mean Damon?"

"It means that I'm no longer on Team Stefan, I'm on your side. I rather protect you and this kid than protect Stefan and Elena who never listen to me in the first place." Damon said.

Bella got the hint of anger there. She stopped her cutting of the vegetables and walked towards Damon. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'd trust you with my life, Damon. I trust you with my son. You're welcome to stay here with us, and you can decide if Stefan is allowed to stay here too. I don't know him as well as you do."

Damon smiled and patted Bella's back. "Don't tell anyone I hug."

Bella laughed, "I'll do my best." She grabbed the plate of food. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him. He didn't like Zach as family, I'm sure he'll just love you, but try not to be a bad influence on my kid."

"I make no promises I can't keep, sweetheart." Damon said with a smirk. He watched as Bella went to the spare bedrooms. He was also pleased they were closer to his room than Stefan's.

Damon walked into the room and he was amazed at how much of a kid's room it looked like. He would have to ask how she managed to get it this way in such a short amount of time. "Niko." Bella said catching the kid's attention.

Niko set down the dinosaurs he was playing with and stood. His eyes went to Damon. "Who this mommy?"

Bella set the plate down and kneeled in front of her son. "This is Damon. He's family."

Nicholas's eyes brightened as he looked at Damon. "Family?" He asked as he looked at his mother.

Bella nodded, "He's like your uncle."

Damon was surprised at how fast the kid moved. One second he was behind Bella and then he was standing in front of Damon. A small hand held out as an introduction. "I'm Niko."

Damon smiled at the kid shaking his small hand, Damon spoke, "Damon."

"You Salvatore too?" the kid asked as he held onto Damon's hand.

Damon nodded, "One of the best."

Damon walked behind the kid as he was dragged towards a small table where the plate of snacks was laid out.

Niko pointed to a small blue chair. "Sit." He ordered as he took the seat across from Damon.

"Demanding little thing aren't you?" Damon said he looked to Bella who was no sitting on the edge of the bed watching them. She smiled and shrugged amused by what was happening.

Damon watched as the kid evenly divided everything up between them so they would have the same amount of food. Damon raised an eyebrow as the kid all but glared at him. "I don't do vegetables, kid."

"Not kid. Niko," Niko replied, "And mommy says if I want to be healthy I got to eat my vegetables. You have to eat them too if you want to be healthy."

"He has a point, Damon." Bella said with a smile from the bed.

Damon grabbed a carrot and threw it in his mouth. "Good enough for you, Niko?"

Niko smiled and ate another one of his carrots. "You have to finish them all or no sweets after dinner."

Damon finished his carrots listening as Niko went onto explain the names to all his toys. After a good hour of playing with the kid he announced he had to get something to drink.

"You can keep on playing, Niko. We'll be downstairs, ok?"

Niko nodded, "We going shopping?"

"Yeah, we'll go in a bit," Bella replied she followed after Damon down the stairs.

"He's cuter than you were at that age," Damon said with a smirk.

Bella swatted his arm playfully. "He is adorable."

"So what did the kid mean by shopping?" Damon said as he poured himself some bourbon.

"Okay, so there was another reason I came here. I started my own business, and I'm opening a second store here in Mystic Falls. I promised Niko we would go see the finished product soon," Bella said with a shrug.

Damon looked at her quizzically for a second. "What kind of business?"

"A bakery/bookstore," Bella said with a grin. "It's called Salvatore's. I'm surprised you haven't seen the sign yet."

"Huh, looks like you're trying to clean up the Salvatore name," Damon said with a slight smirk.

Bella shrugged, "Someone has to do it." Bella turned to Damon. "You want to come?"

"Yeah, this town isn't safe, vamp population is up and well you're a Salvatore, you'll have a target on your back," Damon said.

Bella nodded, "You don't have to protect me, just him. I can take care of myself, but Niko needs to be protected. If it comes down to it, you protect my son at all costs."

Damon nodded, "Charlie said the same thing to me about you. No matter what, you were to stay protected."

Bella's felt the lump in her throat at the thought of Charlie. Her dad, her sweet innocent dad. She took in a deep breath, she had gotten her revenge though she had avenged Charlie. "He was the best father any girl could ever have." She smiled a sad smile. "Let's not talk about this, please. I can't Damon."

Damon nodded, "He would've been proud of you, Isabella. I'll go get my jacket and pack Stefanie a bag."

"You're not going to let him in?" Bella asked.

Damon shook his head. "He's not about family, he's about the girl. He'd sacrifice you and put Niko in danger the first chance he got if it meant protecting Elena. I don't trust him, and neither should you."

Bella nodded and sat back. "I'll wait for you to come back down stairs before I tell Niko we're leaving. Take your time."

Bella sat down on the large couch. Thinking of Charlie brought back more memories than she wanted. Most of all it brought back a memory of the man she loved, the man she would always love.

_Flashback:_

Bella tossed her head back and laughed as she sat on the expensive black couch. The fire was lit and heated the room. She turned to look at the man who had captured her heart so easily. The man who showed her love was more than what she felt for Edward. "So, you really did that? You really yelled at the queen of England."

He smiled that charming smile that caused knots in her stomach. "Of course I did, love. She was being incredibly stupid and I couldn't risk her ruining the country I at the time called home."

"You truly are a wonder, Nik." Bella said she closed her eyes as she felt his fingers running down her arm. "When will you leave?"

"When you ask me to go," He replied sincerely.

"And if I don't?" She asked turning fully to look at him. She sat only inches away from him so close that she could feel the warmth flowing off of him. "I never want you to leave, Nik." They had met only a week after Edward's departure. He had run into her in the streets of Forks and easily they had become friends. It didn't take too long for them to become more. Now as they sat together in his home. They were more, there were no declarations of love yet. They didn't need it to know how the other felt.

"Then I won't leave, at least not without you." He said as he moved and easily lifted her to sit on his lap. "I can't lose you Isabella. You're my one weakness and I will keep you safe."

Bella smiled as she cupped Klaus's cheek. She didn't say anything, just leaned in to kiss him. She closed her eyes pleased as he returned her kiss. Bella opened her eyes as Klaus pulled back. She saw why, his face had turned to his vampire face. She had seen it before and had often been happy when he drank from her, it only heightened their feelings for one another. She smiled and barred her neck for him.

He didn't hesitate as he took the offering. This was his Isabella, his girl, and unknowingly to her, she was his mate. Mates were a rarity in the vampire world, but it wasn't unheard of for a vampire to find their mate. Only Klaus never knew he would find truly find her, but when he had stumbled upon the silent beauty, he knew exactly who she was the moment they touched. The moment his eyes met hers he knew she was his.

Bella smiled as Klaus pulled back he bit into his wrist and put it up to Bella's mouth. She didn't hesitate as she grabbed his wrist and brought it to her mouth. She kept her eyes on his as she drank. She kissed his wrist softly as he healed. "Never leave me."

Klaus nodded, the issue with the Cullen's had damaged her and at times her fear of abandonment would come through, but he'd only reassure her. She was his, and he had no plans of going anywhere. He kissed her lightly before she settled into his lap and began to fall asleep.

_End Flashback_

Bella wiped a tear away as she heard Damon coming down the stairs. She stood and watched as he had Niko in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"We're impatient, let's get going." Damon said as he carried Niko out the door.

Bella smiled and headed after them grabbing her bag at the door. She paused and twirled the necklace she always wore. It was a gift from him before he left it was his necklace. Something he wore constantly and the day he left he gave it to her. It was a reminder that he would be with her, and that he will one day return for her. Bella tucked the necklace under her shirt to keep it close to her heart.

She stepped outside to see Damon sitting in the driver's seat of his car. Niko strapped into his car seat in the back. Bella got into the passenger seat. "I could've driven you know? My truck works just fine it's the year's model."

"No if we go anywhere it's in my car," Damon said.

"Mommy!" Niko said from the back seat, he had a small plush wolf in his lap. "Dammy said a bad word."

Bella turned to Damon with a raised eyebrow. "He did?"

Niko nodded, "But he said not to tell anyone, so you have to keep it a secret."

"I will sweetie," Bella said she glared at Damon.

Damon smirked and shrugged. "I can't change everything in minutes."

Bella smiled and shook her head. She swatted Damon's hand away as it went to the stereo. "I know what kind of music you listen to, and not around him."

Damon sighed, "Fine." He relented. He followed the directions Bella had given him. Making snide comments here and there about her bossiness. He parked in front of a large store. "This is it?"

"Yeah," Bella said she got out and helped Niko out. "You ready to go inside, sweetheart."

Niko nodded excited on seeing the store. Bella took out the key to the store and opened the door slowly. She walked in Niko directly beside her as they entered the newly redone store. It would serve as a bakery with a side bookstore. She turned to Damon, "What do you think?"

"How did you manage this? I know all the town's news, and I never once heard about this." Damon said as he looked around.

"Mommy can do anything," Niko said as he left Bella's side to walk to Damon's. He reached up and held onto the end of Damon's jacket. "This is good."

Damon smiled down at the kid, he reminded him of a young Bella. "Hey, you want to go look in the back?"

"Yeah!" Niko said he giggled as Damon picked him up sitting him on one of his shoulders. Damon kept a hand on Niko's back to prevent him from following over.

Bella smiled more to herself as she followed after them. Moving to Mystic Falls was a better idea than she had suspected it to be at first. "It isn't a big kitchen, but it's enough room for the baking to take place. Once everything is ready, I'll start looking for a helping hand in the kitchen. There's already been a few kids who've asked to work here."

Damon turned to Bella, "There's a kid that wants to get mixed up in the vamp world. Do you mind giving him a job? I think you and him would get along just fine."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You care about someone other than family? Is this change I see in you? Has the great Damon Salvatore changed after all these years?"

Damon glared at Bella. "His life has been…" Damon paused for a moment thinking of the best way to describe a young Jeremy Gilbert. "Not the greatest. Maybe working here with you will make him realize he doesn't want to be a part of the supernatural."

Bella laughed, "If you recommend him sure, I need someone to run the cashier anyway. If he wants the job, it's his." Bella turned and motioned them to follow her to the back of the store. "This is where everything is put away."

Niko looked around and frowned. "Where the pictures?"

Bella smiled, "They're right through here."

Bella opened a door to a small office. She watched her son's face as he took in the room his eyes lit up in pride as his drawings were framed and hung around the room.

"This better," He announced he tapped Damon's shoulder. "Down." He commanded.

Damon chuckled and set the boy down he went to stand beside Bella as they both watch Niko look over every drawing. "He's a cute kid, despite how awful his mother is."

Bella smiled at Damon she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "You can act unaffected Damon, but you and I both know it only took a minute for you to love him. Face it, you love my son."

Damon shrugged and continued to watch Niko walk around. Bella was right, it didn't take a minute until the kid had him picking out dinosaur names with him.

-Page Break-

Damon walked into The Grill more than sure this was where his brother was at with his little girlfriend. He had let Bella take his car back to the house not wanting to have her or Niko around Stefan until he could speak alone with him.

Damon looked around the Grill and spotted his brother at the pool table with Elena. Waiting until his brother had sensed him enter Damon motioned for him to come over. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance as of course Elena came following after Stefan.

"What's going on Damon," Stefan asked.

"Did you get that girl out of your house?" Elena asked her tone demanding an answer.

Damon turned to her and glared preventing her from saying anything else. "You and I need to speak alone, Stefan."

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to Elena," Stefan said, Elena smiled smugly at Damon.

Damon glared at his brother, "Listen to me Stefan, what I have to say is family business, and I won't discuss any of it in front of _her_. You have two minutes to meet me outside." Damon walked out of the Grill. He began to countdown and was slightly relieved that his brother had come out without the doppelganger at his side.

Damon looked at his brother quizzically for a second and motioned for Stefan to follow him.

Stefan followed after Damon but suddenly stopped as he got annoyed. "Where are we going?"

"To talk, but I won't talk around Elena," Damon said he stopped and turned to his brother. "There are some things you should know."

"About the girl at the house?" Stefan asked, "What is she? Some college sorority girl you hooked up with for a weekend?"

Damon growled at his brother in warning. "She's my great-granddaughter."

"No." Stefan said looking at his brother in disbelief, "You never had kids."

"I had a kid, who then had a kid, who had a kid, who had a kid, who eventually had her." Damon replied, "While I was on duty in the war, there was a girl, and I'm sure you might know the rest."

"She's a Salvatore?" Stefan asked confused.

Damon nodded, "I found her father just before he became a father."

"She can't be in town, Damon. We have enough to deal with in protecting Elena. We can't protect her too," Stefan said running his hand through his hair a nervous habit.

Damon scoffed, "Speak for yourself. I would rather risk my life for Isabella than for Elena. She'll stay in town for as long as she wants. I swear Stefan, if you do something stupid to try to get her to leave, I'll do what I should've done decades ago and stick a stake through your heart."

Stefan stepped back looking at his brother surprised. "All this over a girl you've just met?"

Damon laughed, "You're so clueless! I didn't just meet her Stefan, I've known her, her entire life. I was there when she was born, when she said her first words, I was there for all of those milestones. She's the only family I have left."

Stefan flinched back at his words, "Damon…" He began to protest.

"Just shut up, Stefan," Damon said interrupting his brother, his blue eyes growing cold as he looked at his younger brother. "You care more about you're stupid girlfriend than you do about anything else. Let's just see were that leads you in the end. I'll pack some of your things for you, you're not allowed in the house until you get your mind together and out of Elena's claws." Damon blurred away frustrated at how stupid his brother was being, Damon shook his head, Elena had her nasty little claws in deep with Stefan.

Entering the house, Damon paused as he heard the soft noise of the T.V. in the living room, the high pitch of a cartoon character speaking filling the house. He walked through the living room seeing Niko sitting on the floor his stuffed toy firmly wrapped in his arms as he watched the talking figures on the T.V. Damon walked into the kitchen to see Bella had begun to bake.

"You're making a mess," Damon said as he saw the flour filled counters.

Bella sighed, "I realized." Bella didn't bother to look up at Damon. "I wanted to go ahead and start baking a few things for the store. I also wanted to get dinner ready, and I promised Niko his favorite desert for dinner."

Damon nodded and got to pouring himself a drink, "I spoke to Stefan." He announced as he leaned against the counter being careful not to let the flour on him.

Bella stopped and turned to Damon. "What happened?" She asked curious.

"He wanted you to leave town, he cares, but he cares more for the little doppelganger," Damon said.

Bella nodded, and sighed, "It was expected, he didn't seem to be like the person who would care about anyone else but himself."

"Oh he cares, but Elena has him wrapped around her little finger tightly." Damon said his voice now filled with disgust. Being around Bella, he could now truly see who Elena really was. "So what's for dinner?"

Bella smiled as she went back to baking, knowing this was Damon's way to change the subject. "Well, I'm making some chicken tenders and fries for Niko, along with double chocolate fudge cake. But, you and I are having steak with steamed vegetables."

"That sounds great," Damon said he smirked as he took off his jacket, "But you always were horrible at cooking steak, so I'll handle that."

"I was only horrible because my teacher sucked," Bella said returning Damon's smirk as he had been the one who taught her how to cook.

"Watch what you say sweetheart," Damon warned teasingly as he took out the steaks from the fridge.

-Page Break-

Klaus walked beside Damon as he was in Alaric's body. It seemed that the vampire was easy friends with the vampire hunter, and although Klaus wanted to head over to see the doppelganger, it seemed Damon had other plans for them. "So, tell me again what's back at your home that's so important."

"Don't act stupid Ric," Damon replied in an annoyed tone of voice "We both know you would rather be with Stefanie in protecting Elena, but I have to check on Niko. Izzy should be heading to the bakery any minute and I don't want to tell her any of this Klaus business, she came here to get away from all this vampire drama. I want to see if I can convince her to stay home tonight."

Damon opened the door to the Salvatore house Klaus/Alaric followed after him. He looked around curious to see who Damon was referring to. He had been under the impression both brothers were in love with the doppelganger, so who could come between that.

Klaus's head snapped towards the young boy who was in the living room curled up on the couch watching a movie. The boy's head snapped up and looked at the both of them. "MOMMY! Dammi and Ric are here." Klaus watched curiously as the boy who seemed so familiar came forward with a bright smile. "You here to tell me another boring story, Ric?"

Klaus coughed shifting from foot to foot as he looked at the little boy, there was something about the boy that tugged at Klaus's chest. Than he heard it, the voice he had only been dreaming of. It was so clear to him now.

"Niko." Bella said with a stern voice, "Go upstairs and get your backpack, and take these toys with you upstairs."

Niko groaned but did as his mother asked muttering, "Yes, mommy." Along the way.

"You have plans to go to the bakery today?" Damon asked casually.

Klaus watched as his Bella replied, "Yeah, I have to get some expense papers. I'll head home right after, I don't think Niko really wanted to head out today. And since you're on some super-secret duty of something, I can't leave him with you." Bella paused and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't greet you Ric. How are you doing?"

Klaus coughed his voice growing uncomfortable as he couldn't find it in him to pretend to be this vampire hunter, when all he wanted was to be with his Bella again, and to figure out more about Niko. Klaus was more than grateful that Damon cut in for him.

"Elena ruined things for him and Jenna, so they're no longer in paradise." Damon responded, "How about you stay home with Niko, and I pass by and get those papers for you."

Bella stared at Damon, "Fine," She replied knowing that in the end Damon was only trying to protect them. "Whatever you're both rolled up in, bring it near my kid, and I'll kill you."

Damon chuckled and smirked at Bella. "You wouldn't kill me, you love me too much."

Klaus felt a dangerous growl build up in his throat and had to put in all his effort to keep it from surfacing. "We'll keep it away from here." Klaus promised, as he spoke he saw Bella's gaze flicker to him and for a moment he swore she recognized him.

"Since you're passing by the store, you can deliver some cakes." Bella said, her knowing gaze flicking between Klaus and Damon. "Can you go upstairs and stop Niko from putting away all his toys? Ric can help me put away the cakes in the back of your car."

Damon nodded, "Good, I hate carrying those things."

Bella smiled and turned around heading to the kitchen. She stopped once she was fully inside, she didn't turn around when she heard Klaus/Alaric enter. She muttered a silencing spell and turned around to face him. "It's really you isn't it?" Bella asked her voice cracking as she stepped forward.

"You sensed the magic," Klaus stated being cautious of her, it had been years since he had seen her, but she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Of course I did," Bella said angry, "You taught me this, I could sense it the moment you walked in. I just didn't think it was you, not until you spoke. I could hear it, your accent, some of it's there." She walked forward and stood in front of him, the anger all but disappearing as she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest.

Klaus didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around her. He heard her soft cries and felt his heartbreak for his mate. "Do not cry, I could never watch you cry."

Bella stepped back she looked up, as he heard the pattering of her son and Damon. "He's yours." She stated wiping her eyes. "I found out after you left. Apparently magic has loopholes. You were my mate and somehow that created loopholes for you and me. I was a month pregnant when you left, I wanted to find you, but you were already gone."

Klaus stood dumbfounded as he took in what she had told him. "He's mine?" He couldn't believe he had a son with the woman he loved, it seemed surreal to him.

Bella nodded a smile crawling onto her face. "His name is Nicholas Charles Salvatore. I wanted him to have a variation of your name, I was going to name him Niklaus, but I didn't want your father ever being able to find him. I took back the Salvatore name after you left, so he doesn't have your last name."

"Nicholas," Klaus repeated, he looked to Bella and the smile she had on her face was contagious. He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't until he was in his own body again. He stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "We have a son."

"He's part werewolf, vampire and witch, but I managed to suppress all of that in him, so he could grow up normally." Bella said she closed her eyes. "I've been waiting for you for so long, Nik."

"I didn't think it'd take this long, love." He responded his accent coming out more as he spoke. "I've managed to detour my brother, but he's still out there, and he wants nothing more than to hurt me."

"I'm your biggest weakness," Bella recited with a sigh she opened her eyes to look at him once more. "You can't leave. Not again. I barely made it, Nik. Niko was the only reason I kept going without you, but I need you. He needs you."

Klaus nodded he stepped back feeling the loss of Bella, but he could hear Damon coming down the stairs, "I will not leave you or him. I will break this curse soon enough and deal with my brother once and for all. I have to keep you both safe."

Bella smiled, as he was recognizing Niko as his own. She nodded, and removed the spell, she grabbed the boxed cake off the counter and handed it to Klaus. "That's the only one that needs to be taken to the store, Ric."

Klaus took the cake and smiled at his Bella before he walked out passing Damon on his way out. He was disappointed he wouldn't be able to see his son before he left. Klaus smirked at the thought. His son, he had a son.

Damon looked to Bella and then to Ric, "Something going on between the two of you?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Damon, "Besides a friendship, no. How bad is whatever you've gotten yourself into Damon?"

Damon smirked, "I didn't get myself into anything, but Stefan is an idiot and follows Elena around like a puppy. She has him leashed, and well her plan is going to get him killed. As much as I dislike Stefan right now, he's still family."

Bella nodded, "Family." She repeated, she looked to Damon. "Thank you, for keeping me and Niko out of this, but if you need my help, I will be there. I have pretty strong magic, remember."

"How could I forget with you reminding me every four minutes," Damon replied, he smirked at Bella. "I have it handled. Don't worry about it."

Damon said goodbye to Bella and disappeared out the front door. Bella walked up the stairs and entered her son's room. She leaned against the wall and watched as he drew on a piece of paper. "What are you drawing Niko?"

"Us," He replied happily waving the sheet of paper in front of Bella. "Come draw with me Mommy."

Bella smiled and went to sit beside her son, she took a crayon from the table and began to doodle. "Niko, honey, do you have that picture mommy gave to you."

Niko paused his movements momentarily to look at his mother. "What photo?"

Bella moved and brought Niko into her lap, "The one of me, grandpa and your dad." Bella had never kept it from Niko who his dad was, she was just never truthful on what happened to him.

"It under my pillow," he said he jumped out of Bella's arm and ran to his bed. He pulled out the crumpled picture and went back to Bella handing it to her. Bella smiled and brought Niko onto her lap, she had been grateful that he never asked about Nik. Niko had always been fine with the information she had given him a year ago when she gave him the picture. It was the day Niklaus had met her father, and Bella had insisted they take a picture, she wanted the memory. Niko unfolded the picture and smiled at Bella. His small finger pointed to Charlie. "This is grandpa, he in the sky." He moved and pointed to Bella, "this is you." He then pointed to Klaus who had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist. He had an amused smile on his face as he looked down at Bella. "This is Dad."

Bella smiled at his words, "Yeah, that's him."

"Something wrong, mommy?" Niko asked as he looked at his mother.

"No sweetie, nothing's wrong, I just want you to know that your dad has and will always love you." Bella said the moment for Niko to meet Klaus was getting closer and she wanted him to be prepared for what was to come.

"Then why is he not here?" Niko asked looking at the picture.

Bella frowned, "He wanted to protect you and me, so he had to go." She kissed her son's cheek. "He loves you, and I love you."

Niko squirmed under his mom's hands as she tickled him. His cheerful laughter filled the room and the empty home. "Mommy!" Niko yelled with a wide smile on his face.

Bella picked him up, "How about you and me make some popcorn and watch a few movies."

Niko shot up in excitement, "Cartoon?"

"We can watch anything you want," Bella said with a smile as she and her son walked down the stairs and headed to the living room.

Damon walked into his house to hear the soft hum of the T.V. He entered the living room and chuckled to himself. There were sheets everywhere and the pillows were a mess it seemed Bella had helped her son build a fort. He walked around to where the opening was and saw Niko cuddled up to Bella's side.

"Hey." Bella said softly she smiled at Damon. "Everything go okay at the dance."

"Yeah, just do me a favor and stay away from Alaric for a while. He's not himself," Damon said.

"Because he's Klaus Mikaelson?" Bella asked as she ran her fingers through Niko's hair. She wanted to tell Damon now before it was to late. He deserved to know the truth. She looked up to see Damon tense. She moved and tucked Niko carefully into the covers not waking him up. She crawled out of their fort and motioned for Damon to follow her.

"I didn't leave Forks by myself," Bella said as she went up the stairs, she could hear Damon coming up behind her. "I left Forks with someone. He is my best friend, and my heart. However cheesy that may sound, it's true." Bella entered Niko's room and handed Damon the photo they had left out.

"Who's this guy?" Damon asked with a slight growl, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"That's Klaus Mikaelson. That's what he really looks like," Bella said she took a seat on Niko's bed.

"No," Damon said looking at the picture. "You're kidding me right?"

Bella shook her head, "Vampires have mates just as Werewolves have mates."

"You're not hinting at that this guy," Damon said gesturing to the picture "Is your mate?"

Bella smiled, "The thing about mates, is that they're so rare, that not even nature has any constrictions over them. Vampires aren't allowed to have children, but there must've been some sort of loophole, and I got Niko. Klaus's brother was after him, he wanted to kill Klaus, and I was his biggest weakness. If anybody wanted to hurt him, they could hurt me. Klaus left to protect me, to keep his enemies away from me. Do you know how hard that is? It's like losing a part of yourself. I'm human, so I didn't feel the full effects of it, but Klaus felt it all." Bella looked down at her hands and then o Damon. "If you kill him, you'd be killing me."

"He's not good enough for you." Damon insisted.

Bella glared at him and stood. "I will not yell at you because my son is sleeping downstairs. But you have no right to say that about him. He has protected me since the day we met. He has been there through the worst, Damon. He has trained me to use my magic. Whether you like it or not, he's mine, Damon and I'm his. It's the way things are, the way they're meant to be"

"And the kid, what exactly is he?" Damon asked.

"A combination of a few things. I suppressed it though, he deserves to grow up like a kid, once he hits puberty, slowly he'll begin to get his abilities," Bella said she looked to Damon. "You can't kill Klaus, Damon. I'm asking you as nicely as I can, do not hurt him."

Damon sighed, "He wants Elena dead."

"You said you were on my side," Bella reminded Damon. "I'm sorry if it's morbid, but would it be so bad if the girl died? She has your brother under her grasps. He will die for her, and do you really want that? Damon, I love you, you're like my second dad, but please don't hurt Klaus."

Damon sighed, "Okay." Damon sat down beside Bella. "So yesterday…"

"I sensed the magic and I picked up on his accent." Bella said with a smile as she thought back to Klaus.

"This is real?" Damon asked as he rubbed his face. "This guy is your mate?"

Bella nodded she reached over and took Damon's hand in hers. "Charlie loved him. I love him, just try to understand. I don't want to have to deal with someone I consider a father figure to hate the one I loved."

"I'll do my best," Damon said he stood up, "Come on, let's go check on the kid."

Bella stood and before Damon could leave she brought him in for a tight hug. "Thank you."

Damon wouldn't admit to it, but he kissed her head and led her down the stairs. He sat with her and Niko in their fort. He waited until she was asleep before he left the house.

Damon headed for Alaric's apartment knowing very well who would be there. He knocked and his face hardened as the door opened to reveal the male witch with Katherine in the background. "I came to speak to Klaus."

"A little brave aren't you?" The warlock said.

Damon shrugged, "I figured I'm entitled to it."

Damon watched as Alaric/Klaus stepped forward putting a hand on the Warlock's shoulder. "Watch over Katherine, Maddox." Maddox headed back inside, Klaus stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "You wished to speak to me?"

Damon pulled back his fist and hit Alaric/Klaus in the face.

Klaus hissed in warning, "I suggest you explain, before I kill you."

"How the hell you could you leave her with a kid?" Damon growled.

"I didn't know she had a child," Klaus said through clinched teeth. "If this is what you came for I suggest you leave. This isn't any of your business."

"It is my business, she's my blood, my family and you left her on her own." Damon replied with a growl.

Klaus chuckled, "Let's make things clear, Isabella is my mate. If I had known she was with child, I would've never left her side."

Damon sighed, knowing Klaus had to be telling the truth. "I don't have to like you, but Bella loves you, so I'll tolerate you."

Klaus smirked, "I suppose the same goes for you."

Damon nodded and walked away he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Isabella won't leave her home, and I believe I'm not allowed there because of you. I expect you to watch over her and my son when I can't" Klaus announced as he met Damon's gaze. They both had one goal in common, and that was to protect Niko and Bella at all costs. Damon nodded and left.

He headed back to the Salvatore house, and entered being cautious not to make any noise. He took off his jacket and his shoes. He headed back to the living room to see Bella still asleep with Niko in her arms. In one quick movement he had them both in his arms. He walked cautiously up the stairs and to Bella's room. He set them both down on the bed and covered them. He went to leave when Bella's hand stopped him.

"What did you say to him?" Bella asked the sleep in her voice clear.

"I just spoke to him, nothing serious." Damon responded, "Go to sleep, you're cranky when you don't sleep well."

"Don't be a jerk, Damon." Bella said she closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around her son.

Damon smirked and left the room. He headed into his own and paused as he was about to go to sleep, thing were changing.

"Please, Damon." Bella begged, "I have to do this, I need to do this Damon."

Damon shook his head, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you go to that ritual sight!"

Bella glared at Damon. "I just need to know he's okay Damon. I haven't seen him in so long, please."

Damon sighed, "Just go, I'll make sure Niko stays safe."

Bella smiled and hugged Damon. "You know, I would never leave Niko when he's sleeping but if something happens to Niklaus, I don't think I could forgive myself."

"I get it, just go." Damon said he nudged Bella out the door. "I'll give him some sugar and we'll stay up watching cartoons."

"Damon." Bella warned, "He has a bedtime."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I did it with you all the time, and you came out okay."

Bella smiled and kissed Damon's cheek. "Thank you." She left quickly getting in her car, she didn't need to know the location. She just needed to feel the tug in her chest that had come back to life when she encountered Klaus again. Arriving near the sight Bella climbed out of her car and ran to the ritual sight. It hadn't started yet. Getting closer to the sight, she used magic to push Greta and Maddox from the altar sight, if anyone was going to do this ritual it was her.

Klaus turned in her direction as he saw his witches being thrown away from the sight. He smiled as she came closer. He didn't hesitate and moved forward capturing her in his arms. It had been too long, hugging her in Alaric's body wasn't the same. He pulled back and capture her lips, he needed this. "What are you doing here?"

Bella smiled, "If anyone is going to help you break this curse it's going to be me."

"And Niko?" Klaus asked worried.

"Damon is with him, I asked him to stay home." Bella said she cupped Klaus's cheek and tears flowed from her eyes. "I missed you so much, Nik."

Klaus took her hand and kissed her palm. "I won't leave you, not ever again."

Bella nodded and kissed him lightly, "We should get started."

Klaus paused, he looked at her steadily. "My brother is most likely to arrive. I need you to leave as soon as you can once this is all done. I'll come for you in the morning."

Bella nodded, "Okay." She walked back to the altar happy to see the two other witches standing off to the side. "You see anyone who's a threat come near here, you attack." They both nodded, by the way Klaus nodded, they knew to follow Bella's order.

Bella began the chant and the ritual officially began. She knew it was likely that Stefan and the rest of Elena's friends were probably looking for the sight, but without Damon, they couldn't do much. She smirked as she met Elena's gaze from across the field. Bella did feel some pity for the girl, but like her ancestor, Elena was a manipulator, and as bad as it was to say it, the world would be better without her. Hopefully, Stefan would come to his senses.

Bella ignored the fake pleas of Elena and continued on with her chant. She finished her chant as Klaus fell to the ground a shot of pain coming from him. Bella rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. She turned as she saw Bonnie coming in with Stefan and Elijah in toe. Using magic she easily weakened Stefan. She then moved to Bonnie and with the help of Maddox and Greta she blocked the witch from doing any harm. Bonnie was strong, but unskilled in the craft of magic. Bella met Elijah's gaze and stiffened. This was the man that had caused Klaus to leave her. She stood and gathering all her anger she sent it to Elijah. She watched him grab at his head as she was slowly began causing him pain. She glanced over at Maddox and Greta who had successfully sent Bonnie unconscious. She grabbed her keys and tossed it to them. Gesturing to her car. She turned back to Klaus as she magically shielded herself. The first thing Klaus had ever taught her to do.

"Isabella…" Klaus groaned out as he was close to his true wolf form.

"Not until you're done." Bella whispered, she stepped back slightly and watched as his transformation finished.

"Should you be standing so close to him?" Elijah's voice came.

Bella turned to glare at him, "He would never hurt me."

Elijah tried stepping forward only to run into Bella's shield.

"Take another step, and I'll really show you pain," Bella threatened, she turned to Klaus as he finished his transformation. She kneeled down and smiled as he made his way forward. His vampire side and his werewolf side had claimed her, she was truly his in all forms now.

Elijah watched curiously as his brother lowered himself and the girl climbed on. He didn't follow them seeing as her magic would still be blocking him. He watched his brother run into the woods with the woman on his back.

-14 Years Later-

"Mom!" Niko groaned as his mother wiped blood off his cheek. He turned to his father, "Can't you tell her I'm not a kid, dad."

Klaus smiled at his son, "It wouldn't really help. You'll always be her little boy, no matter how much of a man you've become."

Bella smiled, she had turned into a vampire not long after breaking Klaus's ritual. It seemed that everything had begun to fall into place. Elijah had been daggered and had rejoined the rest of his siblings. "If you would feed without making a mess, we wouldn't have a problem."

Niko shrugged, "I got nervous." He admitted to his parents. "I've never met these people before. It's a big deal."

Bella sighed, and walked towards her son. "It'll be fine. Why don't you go change shirts, and wait for Damon to arrive downstairs while we remove the daggers."

"Yeah, okay." Niko turned to his father and smiled before he left the room.

"I'll talk with him," Klaus assured his mate as she turned to look at him. "I'll make sure to calm him."

Bella nodded and paced, "I still don't like Elijah."

Klaus smirked and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. "No one likes, Elijah." He kissed her neck softly. "I'm sure he'll grow on you. The one we really should worry about will be Kol, I think he and Niko will get along well."

Bella smiled and turned to look at Klaus, she cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly. "I love you." She whispered as she lay her forehead against his closing her eyes. "I will never regret falling in love with you. I will never forget the moment I met you."

Klaus smiled and kissed her, "I'll never understand how I got so unbelievably lucky to have you." He brought her closer to him and attached their lips together. Neither had noticed the two at the doorway of the room.

"Aw, dad! Come on!" Niko said turning away, he loved his parents and their love, but didn't want to see them in action.

Klaus chuckled and pulled back, he nodded towards Damon. They still only barely liked each other. They had stayed in Mystic Falls, it was their home, but it wasn't long until Damon felt the need to travel. "Damon." Klaus greeted.

"Klaus." Damon responded he nodded towards the original.

"Stefan still not coming around?" Bella asked as she stepped forward hugging Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, "He's being overdramatic." He looked around, "I thought we were waking up originals to celebrate the twerps birthday."

Niko rolled his eyes just as his father did the same, their likeness being more visible. Klaus put a hand on his son's shoulder as his son moved closer to him. "Why don't you take Damon for a drink Bella?"

Bella nodded knowing it was only an excuse for her to leave so he could talk to Niko. She pushed Damon out of the room closing the doors behind them.

"Is this one of those talks that makes me cringe about something for at least a week? For Example, when you gave me the sex talk," Niko shuddered teasingly and smirked at his dad.

Klaus chuckled at his son, "It's not like that, and th at particular talk could've been worst. Your mother wanted to give you that talk, I talked her out of it."

Niko's face wrinkled at the thought. "That could've scarred me for life." He took a seat across from his father.

Klaus watched his son, proud of how he had grown up. "Awaking the rest of my family was the best and worst thing you have ever asked for as a birthday gift." Niko smiled at his father but let him continue. "I have never lied to you. My siblings hate me, and they have every right to hate me for what I have done to them in the past. It will be more than a strange sight for them to see you and your mother, but you have nothing to be nervous about. Just like your mother, my siblings will like you, they'll just be surprised in the beginning. You have no reason to be nervous."

Niko smiled, "I'm not nervous because I think they won't like me. I'm a very likable person, and no one can fight my charm." Klaus chuckled lightly at his son's words, but his face turned serious as he saw his son stiffen. "I'm nervous because of you." Niko stood up and began to pace as he continued to speak. "You said so yourself, your siblings won't be too happy with you. I don't want you to get angry with me."

Klaus looked questioningly at his son. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because if they try to hurt you or mom. I have to do something." Niko said he looked at his father. "I can't just stand there and watch them hurt you. You don't deserve that, and I will defend you if I have to."

Klaus looked to his son, pride shining through his eyes. He would never be able to understand how he was lucky enough to have a son like Niko. Klaus stood and hugged his son. "I will not be angry with you, but you shouldn't defend me. They have a right to get their anger out."

Niko shook his head, "They can't hurt you."

Klaus smiled at his son, "I don't think they will." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come with me to remove the daggers."

Niko wrinkled his nose as he walked beside his father. "I'll open the coffins, but you'll pull out the daggers. There's no way I'm doing that."

Klaus laughed, "I wouldn't expect you to touch the daggers. Your mom would kill me if I let you." Niko smiled and helped his father open all the coffins. He watched as his dad removed the daggers one by one. He set them all on a tray and left it in the room.

"You're giving them the daggers?" Niko asked surprised as he looked at the daggers.

"I don't want them to think I will use them again. They're safe now, there is no longer a reason for me to hold these anymore." Klaus replied he led his son out of the room.

"Why don't you and uncle Damon, get along?" Niko asked as they sat back down. "I've been wanting to ask for a while. You're both civil to each other, but ever since I could remember you two barely speak to each other."

Klaus chuckled, "We have different views on things. He doesn't like what've I've done in the past, and I don't like his attitude."

"Don't forget that I once hit you. I assume that has a lot to do with it," Damon said walking into the room with a drink in hand. Bella hit him on the arm in warning.

"He hit you!" Niko asked more than curious.

Bella shook her head, "It's not something we should be speaking about. Are they un-daggered?"

Klaus and Niko both nodded, and Bella grinned at their action. Neither knew how much alike they were, not just in looks, but in their actions and personalities they were more alike than they believed.

"So, how long should it take them to wake up from their extended naps?" Damon asked as he took a seat.

"It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. It's a long process," Klaus replied he put his arm around Bella's waist bringing her in closer to him. He looked at his son as he sat back on the couch across with Damon. Whatever happened he would protect his son, even if it mean protecting them from his siblings.

They sat their talking lightly. Klaus tensed and stood as heard the doors leading to the parlor his siblings had been in opened. He had left clothes for his siblings near their coffins, figuring they wouldn't want to be in their old clothes any longer. Klaus stood in front of Bella slightly and was glad when his son move closer to his mother. Damon had taken a stance with Klaus, he wouldn't admit it, but he didn't actually hate Klaus.

"You ungrateful bastard!" Rebekah yelled not caring about the others in the room. She shut her mouth as Niko's eyes glowed and he growled.

"Niko." Klaus said he reached for his son and put a hand on his shoulder. Klaus moved so Bella and Niko were on either side of him.

"Who is that?" Elijah asked looking at the boy his eyes landed on Bella and then to Damon. He raised an eyebrow at Damon. "I didn't know you were friends with my brother, Damon."

Damon shrugged, "I make friends with everyone." He replied a smirk in place, but he would at any second attack any of them if he had to.

"Enough of this!" Finn said, "I want my revenge!"

Klaus stood tall his shoulders straight he looked down at his mate. "I need you three to give us a moment." He looked to Damon and Niko as well.

"Nik." Bella said quietly knowing exactly what they would do to him.

Klaus just nodded his head, he didn't need to use words to explain to Bella that he had to do this. Bella nodded and walked to Damon she let Niko speak to Klaus, this was going to be hard on him.

Niko shook his head towards his father he walked behind his mother and Damon and once the two of them were out the door he closed it spelling it to stay shut, he would receive the lecture from his parents later. "I'm not leaving you with them, dad. Mom shouldn't see this it'd hurt her, but you shouldn't be left alone with them."

The heads of the four Mikaelson siblings turned to the boy and the similarities clicked easily as they looked between them.

"It's not possible," Elijah said as he looked at the boy and then to his brother. "It goes against nature."

"Nature can only control what it understands, and the mate ship between my parents was something it had never seen before." Niko responded he took his place beside his father.

Klaus looked at his son, the pure pride he felt towards him was clear.

Rebekah shook her head, and took a step back in fear, there were two of them. "This can't be happening."

Surprisingly to Klaus it was his youngest brother who seemed to be the calmest of the four. He stepped forward and held his hand out towards Niko. "My name is Kol Mikaelson, it seems I'm your uncle."

Niko smirked, "Nicholas Charles Mikaelson, your nephew."

Kol smirked at the boy, "You're definitely related to me with that easy charm of yours."

"I guess it runs in the family," Niko replied easily, he looked at his father who seemed to be having a silent argument with his siblings.

"How old are you?" Kol asked trying to figure out the boy's age, but seeing as he was some sort of hybrid it was obviously close to impossible.

"I'm 19 today," Niko responded.

"It's your birthday?" Elijah asked having kept an ear on the interaction between Kol and Niko.

Niko nodded, "Waking you all was what I requested as my gift." He admitted.

Klaus watched as Rebekah set the dagger down and looked at the young boy. "You asked for us to be awakened?"

Niko nodded, "These days are meant for family my uncle Damon comes every year, but this year I wished to have the rest of my family awakened. Even if it was for a moment just to meet you." Niko looked to his father who nodded his head for his son to continue. "Last year for my birthday I met my grandfather, Mikael. He tried to kill me, so my parents killed him. The threat against us was gone, so I wished to meet you all this year."

The four siblings turned to Klaus who had a smirk on his face. "I didn't personally kill Mikael, my lovely wife did that." He and Niko chuckled lightly at the memory of Bella going into a rage after Mikael had attacked Niko. They didn't know where she and Damon came up with a white oak stake so quickly, but she attacked Mikael and stabbed him in the heart. "You don't hurt a mother's child."

"She was there when you broke your ritual." Elijah stated, "Your wolf form was calm around her."

"It's common with mates," Klaus stated not bothering to care for the shocked expression on his siblings face.

Klaus watched as Rebekah moved forward he tensed as she got close to his son. He was about to warn her, but he saw it, the glimpse of love in her eyes. She instantly hugged Niko, before stepped back. "It's nice to meet you, Nicholas."

"Please, call me Niko." He replied with a smile.

Klaus watched with amusement as his two brothers introduced themselves to his son. After a few minutes Klaus stepped in, he put a hand on his son's shoulders. "I think you should remember that you locked your mother out of this room."

Niko's eyes widened at the thought. "She won't be too mad… Right, dad?"

Klaus chuckled, "I wouldn't know, I never locked her out of a room."

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but I have to go find my mom." Niko said he bowed before leaving the room.

Kol chuckled at his exit, he then turned to his brother. "I wanted to stab you repeatedly, but I can't find it in myself to do it anymore."

"I agree," Finn said, he held out his hand to his brother in a peace offering. Klaus took it and nodded to his brother.

"Thank you," Klaus said, he stumbled back as Rebekah hugged him.

"I don't know how you did it, and I'm betting it was mainly the mom, but you seemed to have raised a good son," She said she smiled at her brother and stepped back.

Elijah nodded in agreement, "I would like to properly meet the mother."

Klaus chuckled, "Her name is Isabella, but refer to her as Bella." Klaus took a seat his siblings doing the same. It would take more for him to get a normal functioning relationship with his siblings, but he was just glad his son had received his birthday wish.

Author's Note

Happy April Fool's Day! I hope you all enjoy this. This story was requested by gmilena123, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for requesting it! I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


End file.
